Bringing Down the City
by EdwardsHotButJaspersHotter
Summary: A little after NM, Bella learns she is a slayer and moves to L.A and joins the A.I team. A demon comes to town and wants to take over, but first he has to destroy the only thing from stopping him doing that. The Slayer.
1. Prolounge

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm a what?"_

"_You are a vampire slayer. In every generation a slayer-"_

"_You can't be serious!" I yelled. First of all, the Cullen's would have told about it, and second…how can I be a slayer! I'm freakin super clumsy!_

"_Well of course it really doesn't go like that now. You're the third slayer." _

"_Huh?" I asked, confused._

"_Buffy is the original slayer, but then she died, but only for a couple of minutes, then she came back to life. But another slayer rose up because of her death, Faith. But a few weeks ago Faith…also died but was revived. During that time you were chosen." He explained._

"_I don't believe this." I said, turning to the door and began to leave._

"_You forgot something." He said._

_I rolled my eyes. Typical me. I turned around wondering what I left. He suddenly threw something at me, before I could blink or think my hand was holding something in front of me. A sharp pointy stick. My mouth dropped and I dropped the stick, it made a clanking sound. "What the hell?" I asked. How did I even catch that?_

"_As I said, you are a vampire slayer. It's your destiny."_

"_You threw this at me." I said, what if I didn't catch it!_

"_I know your going through a lot right now. With your vampire boyfriend leaving you and all."_

"_How do you know about that!" I snapped at him. _

"_Does it matter." He walked up to me. "You have to choose. You can stay the way you are now, live a normal life, but I guarantee that it will be a hard life. Or…you could help save the world."_


	2. Demons, Shopping and Visions 1

A/N; I kind of forgot about this….uh oh. I had some chapters on my laptop, but that broke (AGAIN!) so I have to remember what I wrote….anyway sorry for the wait.

**Bella Prov.**

"You are such a baby!" exclaimed Cordelia, carefully picking the glass out of my arm. I tried not to look, or hear the little pangs of it hitting the metal tray but I wanted to see how badly I was hurt. An hour ago while on a patrol, a demon attacked me. After a while of fighting it threw me into a glass window, and right when it was about to kill me, Angel showed up. After killing the demon he took me back to the hotel, all the while lecturing me about slaying alone.

"What it hurts and I don't like seeing blood!" I argued, peering at my bloody arm. The gash on my arm wasn't huge, but still freaked me out. Unfortunately this reminded me off my 18 birthday in Forks. Jasper attacking me, and Edward saving me. Then leaving me for my own good. That happened a few months ago, but now I can think of him without crying, of feeling anything. I hate him, and nothing would give me more joy then beating the crap out of him. But I had no clue where he is. Plus Angel said I couldn't.

"You kill things that ooze out colored slim everyday, but at the sight of blood you whig." She sighed and shook her head.

I rolled me eyes and waited for her to finish. "So where's Connor?"

"With Lorne. Fred and Gunn or out on a date, and Wesley is sulking in his room 'researching'."

Poor Wes.

"So want to go shopping after this?" she asked.

"Sure why not." My favorite pair of jeans were destroyed, and most of my clothes were stained with demon stuff, and I don't think Angel likes that I barrow some of his shirts either…

**Edward Prov.**

"Edward honey are listening?" snapped Maria. Her voice cut through my thoughts, and I looked at her. Like every vampire she was beautiful. Long brown hair, and perfect features. But it was too perfect. I felt a little annoyed.

"Yeah I'm listening." I lied. She continued talking, oblivious that I looked back out the window, my thoughts on Bella. My Angel. I still loved her, but I knew she was better off without me. What kind of angel would want to be with a monster?

_Edward…_thought Jasper. I gave him an apologetic look and kept my emotion blank, other then me Jasper also felt horrible. I knew he blamed himself for us leaving Bella, but I told him a million times before…it was going to happen sooner or later. One of us, besides Carlisle, would have attacked her, even me.

Alice parked the car, and we all got out. Thanks to Maria's power, we were able to go out into the sunlight with out us sparkling **(a/n;* laughs*) **and Alice could finally go shopping in L.A, where the stores were open. We both parted and Maria choose a small boutique, and browsed through the scarves, asking for my opinion for each one.

I heard giggling and glanced up, a pair of overly tanned girls were looking at me, and thinking very dirty thoughts. Daring each other to talk to me. Apparently Maria heard and pulled me into a kiss, forced and all focused to make the girls jealous. I pulled her back.

"Maria." I hissed. Seeing them throw her evil glares.

"What? I just wanted to make them jealous."

I shook my head. I wonder why I ever loved her. _You don't love her. You're with her because she looks like Bella. _I shook off that thought. Even though it was true.

**Bella Prov.**

Reason for never going shopping with Cordelia is that she is brutally honest. Does this shirt fit well? No it makes you look pregnant. But her fashion sense is great, and she doesn't try to force me into anything. We were in a shoe store, and thankfully it was empty, other then a bored teenager clerk at the counter.

"So how are things between you and Angel?" I asked, trying on a pair of high heel boots.

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You like him, he likes you."

"Yes, but the whole Darla thing has me on edge. I mean…it's just weird, and I'm not sure how I feel about him. If I do tell him my feelings, what will that lead to? We can never be a happy couple."

"Yes you can. You just can't 'do it'."

"Bella!"

"I'm just saying…"

We continued looking at shoes, I already paying for mine and waiting for her.

"Whoa, look at the hunk of salty goodness…" she said, looking out the window.

"What? Who?" I followed her gaze.

"I am not lying when I say he is the hottest guy I have ever seen." She looked back at me. "Bella are you okay?"

My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide. No way. How could they be out here, why aren't they sparkling?

"Bella…"

"It's them." I whispered.

"Them them?"

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"Alice and Jasper."

"Wait, I thought you said they couldn't go out into the sunlight?"

"They can't…"I sat down. I never thought I would see them again. Ever. But there they are right in front of me. I wanted to go up to them. Hug them.

"Bella…"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"They're coming this way."

My head shot up and sure enough they were crossing the street. Coming in this direction.

I muttered a few cruse words. "Threw the back door!"

"But I thought you wanted to see them?"

"I changed my mind."

I pulled her to the counter, annoyed that she stopped to grab my bag. The girl yelled at us but we went into the back room and down the rows of shoes. We finally made it to the backdoor, which was locked. Without a moments hesitation I kicked it open. We stumbled into the alley.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine." My heart was racing and hands sweaty. "That was a close one."

"We're not going to be able to ever go back to that store again, and I just found the right pair to."

"Sorry." I took a deep breath. We started walking down the alley, slowly I calmed down.

"We better get home looks like you're about to drop any min ah!"

She fell to the floor hands on her head. I knew instantly that she was having a vision. I pulled her off the ground and sat her up. "Cordelia." Her answer was a few grunts. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…. damn these visions!" she rubbed her head.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"A demon attack, we were both together, and I'm not sure where though. Alley maybe. You were fighting it, and it pushed you to the ground. Then…then it started choking you. I don't know where I was, but you were about to die."

I looked at her. Like always her visions are never wrong, which means I might or will die soon. "We should get out of here then." I helped her up and we began walking down the alleyway. My mind going over everything.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the shortness, tired. Also freezing cold. R&R please!!!**


	3. The Overreacting Vampire 2

*** Cusses out computer and think very horrifying thoughts about destroying it. ***

**Bella Prov**

**

* * *

  
**

Before we got any further something jumped in front of us. It smelled, breathed heavily and looked ugly. "Please tell me this isn't the demon?" I asked Cordelia. When she didn't answer I sighed. "Go back to the shop and call Angel." I ordered, getting into a fighting stance.

"Bella-!"

"Go!" I yelled. Without wait to see if she ran off I charged at the demon, ramming into it and knocking it to the ground. My teeth rattled and my arm slowly aching. Huge bruise when I get home, that is if this demon didn't kill me first. It roared and sprang up on its feet and I kicked it back, and slammed my fist into its stomach. It swiped its hand over my head but I easily ducked and twirled around it. Pulling its arm back and jerking upward trying to break it.

"SLAYER!" It roared before flinging its left elbow back and it collided into my face. I let go and stumbled back, dizzy and blood filled my mouth. My nose began bleeding and I spit out the blood. Taking advantage it grabbed my arm and pulled me to it, then kicked me. I flew into the opposite wall and slid down. Getting up quickly I charged back at it, maybe if I stall it long enough the others would arrive.

The demon towered over me, it's skin thick and hard, and it was way powerful then me, but not as smart. For the next few minutes I easily dodge punches, and backed it to the wall. So far I have done little damage to it, and my hand was swelling. I began to think of running away, but what if Cordelia comes back and is alone with the demon?

Before I could blink it brought its head down and hit mine, I let out a groan and fell on the ground, my sight blurring and everything hurting. I could hear him laughing, and saying something, but the only thing I could really hear was the ringing in my ears. I felt its hands warp around my throat and quickly I tried pulling them off. I kicked my legs, at the same time yelled for Angel. With the last of my strength I kept him from completely crushing my windpipe.

"ANGEL!" I gasped, trying to breath in air, but only swallowed blood.

So this is how I die…not from a vampire but a demon. I will never see any of my friends again, not Angel, not Cordelia, not Connor. I'm pretty sure I'll be sent to a hell dimension. Where I will suffer for eternity. I silently started thinking goodbye to everyone I care about; hoping they somehow could hear it.

"Bella!" my head snapped up, and I gagged. The demon let go and let out a growl.

"LEAVE VAMPIRES!"

Vampire! Angel! I tried looking to where the voice came from, but I couldn't see anything. For a few moments all I could hear was growling and things cracking. I rolled onto my stomach, even though it hurt like hell and attempted to sit up.

"Bella are you okay?" a female, light and musical appeared right next to me. Not Angel, but it took me a moment to remember it.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Just try to hang on Bella, Jasper called an ambulance they're on their way. Try to stay awake.

"Alice?" I asked again. "What are you doing here?" My curiosity overcame the pain and again I opened my eyes, trying to focus on her. "How did you find me?"

"I remember your scent, and I followed it out from the shop. Me and Jasper found you being attacked by that thing."

"You killed it?"

"Yes."

"Where…did you see a girl? She has hair like mine."

"She went come where outside the shop. Bella who's Angel?"

I paused, not sure if I should tell her. I closed my again, the blurry images giving me a major headache. "A friend, he'll be here soon. You should go."

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone." She protested.

"Edward wouldn't want you seeing me, I'll be fine. Angel is on his way, he'll help me."

"Look I don't care what Edward wants. I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it."

I started laughing; remembering how stubborn she could be, but ended up coughing. I knew I was about to become unconscious.

"No Bella stay awake."

"Tell Angel-cakes you're a friend of mine and not to harm you." I said, and fell into never ending darkness.

**To the hospital**

**

* * *

  
**

"Angel stop please." Said Cordelia, watching Angel pace back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. "The doctor said she's going to be fine."

"Where are the others?" Angel asked, ignoring her.

"On they're way right now."

"Where are the other vampires?"

"Waiting outside the hospital like they said they would be."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Other then a painful headache I'm fine." She sighed and pulled a blanket from the bag and wrapped it around Connor. "Your daddy is overreacting." She whispered.

"I am not overreacting. She was almost killed by a demon, and you could have been killed. Where is that doctor!?"

"Is that Angel overreacting?" asked Gunn, walking in. Fred, Lorne, and Wesley following in right behind him.

"So how is sugar plum doing?" asked Lorne.

"I have no idea, these doctors won't tell me. She should have been out ten minutes ago." Angel growled.

"How bad was it when you got there?" asked Fred.

"Blood all over her face, clothing torn, and all bruised up. But I only saw for a few moments before the ambulance showed up. The male vampire already dragged the body away, and the female went with Bella. If I only got there faster!"

"Excuse me sir?" a doctor came up from behind Angel. "Are you Miss. Swan family?"

"Yes we are. How did it go?"

"Great, no internal bleeding, or any broken bones. She did suffer from a minor concussion, and a twisted ankle, but those are the only serious problems. She is a very lucky girl."

"Can we see her?" asked Wesley.

"She is asleep but as long as you're quite then yes. Follow me."

**Alice**

**

* * *

  
**

My phone rang and it was Edward. I answered it. "Yes Edward?"

"Where are you?"

"We're downtown, I wanted to get Jasper something's. Why?"

"We're at the hotel, and I assume you took the car right?"

"Yes we did."

Jasper squeezed my hand and I looked up. Angel was coming up to us.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon." Without waiting for him to rely I closed the phone. "So how is she?" I asked.

"Alright. The doctor is letting us see her right now. You can come if you want." He looked uncomfortable for some reason. I sensed that he wanted to ask something. He turned and headed back into the hospital.

"Come on Jasper, let's go see Bella." I said, happy that my best friend was okay. But also curious, how does she know this vampire?


	4. Hello Hello 3

**AHH! Maximum Ride Fang book is coming out soon!!!!!!!!!!!! *scream and waving of the arms * As you can see I'm excited…very. I own nothing!!! Oh yes and that character thing in the beginning, ignore most of that, I decided to change a few things. And I spelt some the names wrong…but you saw nothing.**

**~Bella~**

My back is stiff and a cleanliness smell if in the air. Which could mean only one thing…I am not dead but in the hospital. Which is sort of a hell to me. The room was empty, and dark. A great time to escape. I carefully pulled things out of me, and looked around for a robe or clothes.

"Looking for theses?" Angel came out from the curtain holding a blue robe.

"Yes now give me them…please."

"Sorry Bella but you have to stay here until the doctors give you the okay."

"But I'm fine, no need for me to stay here."

"It will be to suspicious, and I want to make sure you're really okay."

"I'm a slayer, I heal fast."

"That demon beat the crap out of you. Nearly killed you. You are staying here until tomorrow."

I sighed. Knowing I couldn't talk Angel out of this, he's just as stubborn as me. "So's where Alice and Jasper."

"They came to see you, but you were out. They had to leave, but I gave them the hotel address. They'll see you there, as you may guess, they don't like hanging around here."

I nodded.

"Bella do you want to see them, if it will upset you I could tell them to…"

"No, I won't upset me, as long as it's not Edward I'm fine seeing any of the Cullen's."

"Good, now get back to bed and at least pretend to be healing slowly."

"Fine, but can I wear that, I don't like the fact my butt is visible in this thing."

**~Alice~**

Edward knew something was up, but I safely guarded my thoughts from him, instead thinking of all the outfits I bought and where I'll go tomorrow. As usual he would sulk in some room, trying to hide from Maria, who never stops talking.

She may look like Bella, but is the exact opposite.

**~Edward~**

Without success I couldn't figure out why Alice was so happy, or why Jasper seemed calmer then usual. I headed back into my room and laid down on the bed. Thinking of Bella. I miss her smile, and the warmth of her skin, but she's happier now. All I did was out her in harms way, and kept her from having a normal life. Not living with some monster that can kill her with a slight touch.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Maria came in a flopped on the bed, looking at her flawless nails. Her brown hair shone in the light. I felt guilty that I really didn't love this vampire, she reminded me of Bella, and I couldn't stop myself from leading her on.

"Nothing." I answered, forcing care into my voice.

She carried on, talking about things that I had no concern for. I was in deep thought until her lips kissed my bottom lips. She was on top, her hands playing with my hair. Her hair fell around us and again she kissed me. I had no desire to kiss her back, let alone touch her, but she wanted me to.

**~Bella~**

"Well everything seems…great. You're wounds are healing up nicely, and no signs of serious head trauma." The doctor continued on, trying to hide his amazement. "Just let me get you some papers to sign and you'll be on you're way."

"Finally I get to leave." I sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

I spun around and a small smile played on my lips.

"They might want to have you come in again and run a few more tests." Carlisle said, giving me a warm smile. Esme appeared behind him, and gave me a hug.

"Bella we missed you so much! You've become such a beautiful young lady!"

"Nice to see you again too." I hugged her back. "How come you're here?"

"Alice called us, and from what I could understand you ran into a little trouble. We came to make sure you where okay."

"Doctor says I'm good."

"Great in fact, but any normal person would be in a coma, or dead. You healed impossibly fast, and there is barley a scratch on you. Not to mention you're hanging out with a vampire, and almost killed by a demon. Bella, is there something you might want to tell us."

"Miss. Swan here are the papers." I quickly took the papers and signatured them all, and face the Cullen's again.

"It's going to be a long story, I can tell you on the way home."

"Some slayer died, but only for like a couple of minutes, and I was chosen to become the next one. I was token in by the first slayer Buffy, but I didn't like her, well I hated her. So I left to find Angel here, and joined him and his team. Angel investigation. Wesley is my Watcher now and Angel my boss. Then Cordelia who is human but has visions, Lorne a demon, and is you sing for him can tell you're future, or what mood you're in. Gunn, Fred, and Connor or the only normal ones in the bunch. So I live my days fighting vampires, demons, or anything else that causes trouble."

"So all this time we thought you where living a normal human life in Forks, you where off putting yourself in danger?" asked Esme.

"Well I didn't plan that, but I got all chosen so yeah."

"I've heard of Slayers, but I figured they were just myths. Can you tell me more?" asked Carlisle.

"Well we're super strong and fast. Heal pretty fast, and have prophetic dreams. Of course slayers usually follow the council but I'm considered a rough slayer."

"So you're not going to school or anything like that?" asked Esme, sounding very much like a mother. I smiled.

"Trouble seems to find me, and I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"If Edward ever finds out about the life you've been living…"

"How is my dear Eddie been doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

Neither of them answered for a long while.

"Well he was depressed after we left you. Still sort of is, but about a couple of weeks ago he met someone…Maria, a vampire. So far he's been looking better."

I nodded, so he found some other girl to play with. At least this one is a vampire, at least when he dumps her she can beat the shit out of him. But I couldn't ignore that tiny spark of jealousy and sadness in my heart. Stupid heart. He left me alone in the forest. Alone.

"Here we are." He pulled up in front of the Hotel.

"I'll introduce you to everybody, Alice should be here soon." when we entered threw the door almost everybody was in the room. "Welcome to Angel Investigations."

**R&R please. And thank-you for those who did and might.**

**And will Edward and Bella get back together in the end…not even I can answer that. D8**


	5. I Order It 4

**My life sucks, and my family is made up of a bunch of idiots who only care about themselves and money. I am very surprised that I haven't runaway yet. But of course that was because of my cousin…but even she is now moving on. So…what reason is there for me to stay?**

**~_~_~_~_~**

There was 15 seconds of awkward silence before I cleared my throat. "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Vampires as you can see. Uh…these are my friends. Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, and Gunn." They continued looking at each there, glancing at me. Well at least they're not trying to kill each other like I thought.

"So." Cordelia walked up to them, and I groaned. I know that tone of voice…she's about to start a fight. "You are the ones who left Bella all alone in the woods with a crazy vampire on the loose hell bent on killing her."

"Cordelia shut up!" I begged.

"We only did it for her own good. She wasn't safe with us." Esme replied calmly.

"Did you not hear the you left her alone with a crazy vampire on the loose part? And for her own good? Please! How would you like it if the love of your life just left you alone…hmm? For vampires you are pretty stupid."

"The shape-shifters would have kept her safe."

"Shape-shifters…what are shape-shifters?"

"Think of werewolves but only they look like giant wolves and can usually control themselves. Also can phase without the full moon." Said Wesley.

"Whatever the point is you left her and she nearly went and killed herself!"

"I told you I was trying out cliff diving and wasn't aware on how the storm would effect the current." I said. Of course I was really trying to hear Edwards voice…but then they would all think I'm crazy.

The argument continued on, and it was mainly between Esme and Cordelia. As much fun as I had from watching it, I was more concerned about the demon that attacked me. Never seen his kind before. I mean it looked like it was on steroids, bulging muscles and a deep gruff voice. I walked over to Wesley who was looking through books and asked him.

"The steroid theory I wouldn't count on, but I did hear something about your descriptions." He started pulling out books. "Here we go…is this what it looks like?"

He showed me a picture of a ripped demon…but it had horns on its back and clawed hands. "No horns on the back, and way bigger." He flipped through the pages and stopped at another picture. "Kind of, it was like a mixture of the two."

"You mean like…if these two mated their child would like the one you fought?"

"Exactly."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"This is not good."

"What's not good?" asked Gunn. All right let awkward scene number two start!

"Demons never crossbreed, to them it's taboo. Even if it wasn't…they would kill each other before they mated, not that they would. In fact a college of me mine researched it and I was amazed at how muc-"

"Wesley focus." I said.

"Oh right. In the ancient days, kings…emperors would have demons crossbred in order to make their army indestructible."  
"But wouldn't the demons just overrun the king instead?" asked Gunn.

"Well yes…"

"So that means that someone is crossbreeding demons…"

"Someone is making an army." I said. Great, another apocalypse. Just what I need right now.

"Yes, in L.A right now. But what worries me the most is whoever it is, knows that there is a slayer here." Wesley looked at me. "Most likely they want you dead."

"Did I hear something about Bella dying?" asked Angel.

"What?" asked Esme.

"There's a demon army forming in L.A and right now I'm their main target."

"I better call Buffy and tell her to watch her back." Angel disappeared into his office.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Carlisle.

"First we find a demon like the one that attacked me, bring it here and try to get any information about it. I can sneak into Wolfram & Hart and see what I can get." I said. I turned back to Wes. "You can try to call the council and get information. Or Giles. Gunn you can start tracking the demon. Fred, Cordelia, and Lorne can get the no demon violence spell done here. As well as a couple of more spells. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, now lets get started. I started heading up the stairs.

"Bella what can we do?" asked Carlisle.

"You need to get out of L.A now."

"Bella we're not going to leave knowing you can be killed at any moment."

"It would be better if you would just go. I can protect myself, not to mention I have friends who can protect me. I know you still remember me as innocent defenseless Bella, but she's gone now. I'm an ass kicking slayer now."

"Slayer or not you can use our help."

"I'll fight better knowing you were far way from here. Now go." I ordered and turned my backs on them.

**~_~_~_~**

"Well here goes nothing." I flattened out my skirt and fixed my glasses. I was standing outside the huge building nervous as hell. Walking in there is like kissing death on the face. I entered it, trying to act as normal as I can. I was searching for those books; they apparently these books will show you what you want.

I had an idea that they were in Lilah's office. After 30 minutes of searching I finally found her office. Quickly glancing around I sneaked and closed the door behind me. I went to her desk and looked everywhere but nothing.

"I want that demon found."

"We are doing everything we can Miss. Morgan."

"I want those files on my desk tomorrow morning." The doorknob slowly turned. I cursed and looked for a place to hide.

"I hate Mondays." Said Lilah closing the door. I heard her walk to the desk and slam something on it. I pulled my legs closer to me. I could just jump up and slam her head into the desk rendering her unconscious. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Who it?"

I heard her gasp and stumble back. Then someone new appeared and lifted her of her feet.

"You can come out now love." Said a British voice.

I got out and glared at Spike.

"What the hell are you doing here Spike." I hissed. The only thing I hate more then Edward is this idiot right here.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine thank you now go!"

"So that's how it is? You certainly weren't like this that one night…"

"That was a drunken mistake and you know it. You took advantage of me."

"Hey…you made the moves on me and I just went along for the ride. A long bumpy ride."

"I swear Spike I am going to stake you!"

"Can't…need air!" Lilah gasped.

"Spike drop her."

He let go and she dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Sewer. Now go ahead Bella, tell her what you want."

I gave him another glare. "What do you know of these new hybrid demons." I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap Lilah I heard you talking about a demon and I'm guessing it's the same one I'm looking for. Now start talking."

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you."

"Because I can make your face turn different shades of black blue if you don't."

"Still the same I see." Spike mumbled.

"Spike go guard the door." I turned back to Lilah. "I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me what you know, and this will be the last you see of me."

"You're not going to hurt me."

I shook my head and punched her in the face. "Wrong. Now tell me!"

"Fine." She spat out blood and looked up at me. "A powerful demon is making an army. He wants to through the city into a hell dimension where he can start creating his empire. That's all we now."

"So you have no idea where this demon is."

"No."

I gave her one last look. Well I didn't find the books, but we can't stay here much longer. "Come on Spike I got what we needed."

"Not what I needed." I felt his hand go onto my behind. I turned around and pushed him into the wall.

"Do not touch me."

He gave me a smile and fixed his coat. "Say what you want pet, I know you want me. If not you would have staked me already. Now follow me, security is on their way."

He walked swiftly down the hall and I unclenched my hand. He may be an idiot, a vampire, and dangerous. But he was the only one who understands me.


	6. Deep Down Under 5

**Your arms around me**

**Jens Lekman**

**Gold Digger**

**Kanye West**

**SOS**

**Jonas Brothers (don't ask)**

**All songs that were on while writing this. In order too.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I thought I made it clear I wanted you guys to go."

"Bella, we are not leaving." Alice said, taking her place back on the seat. I have to deal with Spike, and now them. "We can be useful."

"Well…what about Edward, he's going to know something's up with you being gone all the time."

"I just told him we were going to go hunting for a few days and come back."

"Bella we have more important things to discuss at the moment. If they want to stay then let them." Angel said, sitting in his chair. "Right now we need to find out where this demon is, and fast. Gunn already spotted more then a dozen of those demons roaming around in the sewers."

"Lorne is the spell ready?" asked Wes.

"Ready as fire."

"Good, now while Wes and the girls will keep researching. Me, Bella and Gunn will track these the demons to where the lair is." Angel got up and headed to the weapons chest.

"Hold on." Said Spike. "And what the bloody hell am I suppose to do?"

"Go back to Sunnydale."

"No. I am not going to just sit there with those peppy idiots while you guys get all the fun! I am going with you."

"Spike, you are going back to Sunnydale even if I half to drag you there myself."

"Go ahead 'Angel Cakes'…drag me there." His voice was filled with seduction. I stiffed a giggle and Angel look like he was about to throw Spike through the window and into the sunlight.

"I have a great idea." I said, looking at the Cullen's. "You want to help, take him back to SunnyDale."

"Bella." Protested Esme.

"You wanted to help me, this is helping. He can ruin everything."

"No I won't!"

"Spike shut up. You are taking him back to SunnyDale." I ordered, and yelled. I was getting tired of people pushing me around. I'm the Slayer, I make the shots.

Angel held up his hand and we stopped. Crouching further down into the shadows. Two demons passed us, grunting and using screwed up language. We followed close behind them, so far not running into any trouble.

"What's that noise?" I whispered. I could hear a soft beat, sounding like a drum. We came to a stop, the demons disappeared into an open shaft, and there was a pulsing orange light.

"Didn't see this before." Said Gunn.

"I wonder what could be in it." Murmured Angel.

"Well lets find out." I pushed past them and went in, hearing them yell for me to come back. The walls were narrow, and a green that and my shoulders brushed both sides. Must be a bitch for the demons to get through. After twists and turns I came to an opening, and nearly ran off a dropping.

"Bella are you trying to get yourself killed!" Hissed Angel.

"Wouldn't be the first time whoa." Gunn's mouth dropped opened and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah whoa." I agreed.

In front of was a huge craven; in the middle was a large fire, or crystal glowing. Surrounding it where pits with flames shooting out, standing over them were demons making weapons. This cannot be real, how can something this big be right under L.A.

"Up the wall!" Angel pushed us to the wall, jagged rocks stuck out from it. We started climbing, getting ten feet between us and the demons that just came though. They halted and sniffed the air. We froze. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then went down the stairway. More started coming through.

"What now?" whispered Gunn.

"We keep climbing." I started up, and it seemed to go on forever. My hands were aching and bleeding, and I nearly slipped once. It was getting very hot, and my clothes were sticking to me. "Almost at the top." I huffed. Just about 13 feet above us I could see light. Sweet sweet light. I pulled myself over the edge and fell onto a solid, flat cold stone ground.

"Ow."

"Okay, now what?"

"We find a way out. We know where they are." Said Angel, helping us up. The flat went into a steep slope, and ended far below, ending where a small shed was built. Going down was just as dangerous as going up. I found myself swerving to the edge. Finally we got down there. My new pants had holes on the knees, and my skin was burning.

"Have you found their location?"

"No, m…m…master. We…they are still looking."

"We are getting close to over running this city and the only thing standing in our way is the Slayer and her little friends!" his voice turned into a roar.

"Calm down Lucies. Our plans will continue as they are…"

"What about the Slayer!"

"She will be token care of shortly, Thorn and Macer are mustering up vampire and demons alike to take them down. Let your brothers deal with her. Now tell me…how are my minions fairing?"

My hand came out from under me and the rest of my body followed, and tumbled in to the shed. Landing on my back and looking up at the ugliest things I have ever scene in my life. Two bodies, one dark purple and red, both with plates and horns coming out in all directions. Their faces were distorted and melted in with the helmet above their heads.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Bella!" Angel, and Gunn dropped down.

"Bella?" the red one…smiled and licked his lips. "The Slayer?"

Oh crap.

* * *

**srry for the one or two day wait. it wasn't letting my publish.**


	7. Football Anyone? 6

**A moment of silence for those few hundred of my braincells that died today...**

**...**

**...**

**well there we go. **

**Might update tomorrow. Thats if i don't wake up in a coma...just kidding... a little.**

**Anyway i have benchmarks for school next week, and the week after that the CAHSSE. So i need study for the tests i am going to fail so might not punish until Friday the 13.**

* * *

**~Edward~**

Both Alice and Jasper were hiding something from me, but when I confronted them about it they denied it. They were out hunting right and would be back in a few days.

"Edward I want to go out and dance." Marcy appeared from the bathroom, wearing a small tight dress. "I saw this dress at this cute shop yesterday so we're going to stop there first."

Okay." I mumbled.

"Honey is something wrong?"

"No." ever since we arrived to L.A I just had this tense and uneasy feeling. Alice and Jasper since it to, but Marcy was oblivious to it.

"Oh, just not comfortable around the humans."

"Yeah that's it."

"Well we'll skip going to the club and store and just stay here." she crawled onto the bed and gave me a rough kiss and pushed up my shirt. I pulled her off and got off the bed.

"Marcy we talked about this."

"Edward you promised!"

"I promised nothing like that! I promised I loved you. Also to add I've only known you for only a few months, we are moving way too fast."

"We're vampires! Time doesn't matter to us. You say you love me so prove it!"

We just looked at each other.

"I'm going out for a walk." I moved swiftly to the door and walked out into the hall. I could hear yelling for me, even when I entered the lobby. Ordering me to come back, I'm the only one for her, and we belong together. I pulled out my cell and called Alice.

"Hey Edward."

"Look, me and Marcy got into a fight and I left. It looks like this time it's for me to stop pretending."

"That's great Edward. No offense but it was kind of pathetic that you were using her because she look liked Bella. I mean talk about weird."

"Okay Alice I get the point. Now where are you, it's time to get out of this city. I doubt she will keep the glamour on us."

"We're…on our way back. Just wait at there." she said quickly and disconnected. I looked at the phone. That wasn't suspicious at all.

* * *

**~Bella~**

The girl in me would have screamed and ran. But the Slayer in me reacted instantly. I sprang to my knees pulled out the dagger that was hidden in my boot. Angel pulled out his sword while Gunn took out his axe.

The two demons started laughing…at us.

"Not as impressive as I thought. No gleaming amour, and kind of small." the red one grinned. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. This little thing couldn't even harm a simple vampire."

I frowned but kept my mouth shut. This wasn't the greatest time to make a snappy remark.

"And who else do we have here? A vampire…with a soul and a human. Quite a colorful company."

"Damn straight." snapped Gunn.

"Gunn!" me and Angel hissed.

The purple demon growled. "Lets just kill them!" he charged for us, leaving the doorway exposed. I plan formatted in my head. When he came two feet in front of us and I pulled my arms behind Angel and Gunn's shoulder and pushed them toward the ground. Getting them meaning they went into a roll. Right past him. Unfortunately my plan only went that far and the purple demon slammed into me. My teeth bit down on my tongue and I tasted blood. He landed on top of me and his weight nearly squeezed the air out of me.

"Go! I will get out myself!" I gasped. Then used all my strength to push it off. "Now!" I used my dagger and stabbed him in the eye and got some response. Enough for me to make one last push. I slid out from under him and ran to the door, only to be hit really hard in the face. My head went down as my feet went up.

"Do you really think you'll get away that easy?" the red one set his foot on my chest and pushed down. I felt a few cracks, but I refused to let the scream come out.

"And do you really think I'll go down this easy?"

I pulled up my leg and pulled it under him and swung. He's male right? Demon or not I have slayer strength not to mention metal toed shoes. While my leg hit him in the family jewels I used my other leg to pushed back his kneecap. He instantly fell to the right and landed on his injured me. I twisted on my stomach and crawled out. I knew any second one of them would regain some focus and kill me. I ran to the door, and found a metal stairwell descending a long way down to the bottom.

I skipped four to six steps at a time. Not looking back or up. Main focus was getting down there, and leaving. Angel and Gunn would have left. Whether they liked it or not. Half way down I noticed a high-pitched noise. To my horror the hybrids below were massing around the stairs, waving swords and metal bars. I couldn't jump of the side, I may not die but I'll cripple myself and then they would kill me. Can't go through. So I must go over. I picked up speed and second by second they got closer.

Right when they were six feet in front of me I jumped, very high. Still moving my legs I landed on them, and jumped from bulky shoulders to heads, even to chests. Pointed swords sliced at my legs, but I didn't feel any pain. I could see the ground now and how close I was. But suddenly my legs gave way and I tumbled over the rail, free falling for a few seconds before hitting the ground. My arm crunched and breath knocked out my, along with blood. I laid there for a moment, and shifted. My back touched something searing hot and I screamed. I rolled to my left and fell of a edge. I clung to he edge of a moving platform. Glowing red metal. Below me was demons flowing after me.

I looked around frantically, I couldn't hold on much longer. The platform was connected to the ground, I'm guessing that glowing crystal was the power source. If I let go, I might fall in between the cracks and then who knows where, or onto the ground and chopped up into tiny pieces. I threw my right arm onto the platform pulling myself up, but not all the way. I could ride this to the stairwell and go out the way we came in. But this is going to slow and by the time I get there they'll know my plan. Just have to risk is.

The next minutes were long, hot, and painful. They were massing underneath, waiting me for to jump. When the platform turned, I knew this was all close as I was getting, I would have half a football field to run. Then a football field going up to the stairway. Oh goody.

I took a deep painful breath and jumped. I missed all the swords and metals by some miracle. But the landing was jolting. At once the hybrids flooded on me. I never fought so hard before. Running on pure adrenalin and power. I got out of the bulge and ran for my life. Dodging, falling a few times, and hit hard with the metal bars.

I made it the stairs and ran up, not relaxing even though I was so close to freedom. My lungs were on fire, and things were starting to get blurry. I made it to the top and gave one look back. To my surprise all of the demons stopped chasing after me, and were just watching me. Even though curious of why I ran out. The heat vanished, replaced with comforting coolness. I was still running, even after I left the sewer and was in the alley way.

"Bella! Stop!"

I stumbled and fell to the ground. Now the pain was starting to catch up. I noticed all the blood on me, along with burn marks, and bruises.

"Bella." Angel, knelt down next to me.

"Where's…Gunn." I gasped.

"He's at the motel. I was waiting here for you to come out. Come on." He picked me up.

I felt the wave of nausea pass over me and I told him to put me down. I went to the nearest wall and vomited. Blood mostly.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No. no. Just take me back to the hotel. I'll…call Carlisle." I threw up some more. I was now freezing cold and hot at the same time. Angel pulled out his cell and called Alice. After a long talk he redialed and call Carlisle.

"He's on his way. Just stay awake and don't move."

What seemed like hours was only 13 minutes before I heard some say my name. I looked up but Angel told me to close my eyes. I did what he said, not like I could see anything anyway. Trying to hear past my heavy breathing. I heard Angel yelling. Which is rare.

Then it felt like my stomach just dropped and I fell on my knees. That last thing I heard was a angelic voice. One that caused me pain long ago.

* * *

**R&R**

**Oh and if it ain't Spike approved...then it ain't worth buying.**

**And i own nothing other than the characters i made up.**


	8. Confusion 7

**~Angel~**

"How is she doing?" Angel asked Carlisle once he came out of Bella's room.

"Doing great, just give her a few more days and she'll be well enough to get out of bed.

"When can I see her?" asked Edward.

"No! You are not going to be seeing here!" Cordelia came up to him, giving him a fierce glare. For the past few days she's been by Bella's side, making sure he didn't sneak in and watch her sleep. "You can't just show up from out the blue and suspect she would be happy to see you! Why are you even here! Angel kick him out. Edward rolled his eyes at her. Angering her more.

"Cordie go help Fred with Bella, and I can't do anything about him. It's up to Bella." Said Angel. He didn't like Edward staying here too, but he knew it was the only way to keep the peace around here.

"Angel. Buffy wants to speak to you." Said Wesley.

Angel sighed and relunctly went downstairs to speak to his old flame. "Hello Buffy."

"Angel how can you be so stupid! Bella could have been killed!" like you even care he thought.

"Buffy she's the slayer. If she wanted to then she's going. I can't stop her."

"Angel we can't afford to loose another slayer! The hell mouth is attracting more demons by the day and it won't be long before something goes down."

"Buffy even if that happened we both know Bella wouldn't join you even if it would save the world. Now if you don't mind tell me what Giles came up with."

She mumbled something and then Giles started talking. "Angel, from what told me about the crystal and the demons I believe they are planning on moving the world, or the city into a hell dimension. The crystal can be an energy source, which is how they might have created that caravan. My other theory is…they're planning on taking over earth."

"So we just destroy the crystal."

"Angel magical items are almost impossible to destroy. Even if we do some how destroy it, we can accidentally cause is it to explode and wipe out the city of throw earth into a hell dimension."

"So what do we do Giles. We can't fight them. Even if we have three slayer, two witches and vampires. We don't have enough time to crate an army if we could."

"Well…. we could ask Riley to get support from the initiative."

"Great. Well get Buffy on that quick."

"I well. Can you put Wesley on the phone."

Angel handed the phone back to Wesley. "Finally we get some good news."

"And here is some more. Bella's waking up." Said Carlisle coming down. "She wants to see you all."

**~Bella~**

I still felt horrible but at least I was awake. My arm was in a cast, and so was my foot. Bandages all over me, and I don't even want to see what I look like. Cordelia wouldn't leave me for one second, and only left when Connor needed her.

"So Fred, how do I really look?" I asked.

"Oh, you look bad. Not bad as in bad I mean like someone who just got into a fight with a much larger person and then beated with a bat."

"Well…that sounds way better then being attacked by two ugly as hell demons and attacked by more ugly demons and falling a lot."

Angel came in sighed in relief. "I thought you were never going to wake up." He said.

"I thought so to. So any news about the demons and where in the hell they came from, and why they are here exactly."

He explained everything to me, and by the end my mind was blown. "Shit…what in the hell are we going to do?"

"Fight I guess."

"Well I'm ready to kick some demon ass. Time for a little revenge."

"Well that revenge will have to wait. You need to rest Bella, and it's not just doctors orders it's mine."

"Angel I'm fine. I'm a slayer."

"Your also human. And don't even try to get up, you'll never be alone."

"So I can't have any privacy?"

"No. Fred can you bring her up some food, I'm pretty sure she's hungry."

"Okay."

"Angel don't you think you are overreacting just a little."

"No." he said firmly.

"Well can you leave me alone for just a few minutes while I change?"

"I can just turn away…"

"Angel." I whined. He smiled and laughed.

"Fine, but just this one time." He left the room closing the door.

I took a deep breath and swung my legs over the bed. I scooted over to my bed and pulled close out of my dresser. I can at least change out of this shirt. I heard the door open and quickly I pulled my short to my chest.

"Angel I said-." The words caught in my throat. Along with my breath. Edward closed the door and stared at me. "Ed…ward." So it wasn't a dream, I really did hear his voice before I passed out.

"Bella. Are you okay?" his voice was filled with something I couldn't recognize. Whatever it was brought such pain to me. He took a few steps closer to me and took my hand. "Answer me." He whispered softly.

I couldn't believe it was really him. "Edward?"

"Yes its me." He lifted my chin and made me look at him. It was like time slowed down, but was too fast for me to even think. He pulled forward and gave me a kiss.


End file.
